<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>tu es très belle by happy_go_fluffy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24069070">tu es très belle</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/happy_go_fluffy/pseuds/happy_go_fluffy'>happy_go_fluffy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anne and Diana learn the beauty of hiding in plain sight, F/M, Fluff, Gilbert and Jerry are co-captains of team my girl is hot when she's mad, Gilbert pining, alternate season 3, chicken coops are really handy, justice for jerry, no winnie this time, some season 3 angst, teen shenanigans</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:56:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,720</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24069070</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/happy_go_fluffy/pseuds/happy_go_fluffy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Diana dragging Jerry behind the chicken coop on Anne's birthday seemed innocent enough, yet after that day the spot would never be the same. </p><p>An alternate Season 3 where Anne and Diana both experience the magic of young love before they leave Avonlea for college. Adventures with Gilbert and Jerry ensue.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Diana Barry/Jerry Baynard, Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>125</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A Birthday Surprise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The gifset of Diana shoving Jerry into the chicken coop and him just melting has taken over my higher brain functions lately, so this is what you get. The chicken coop is a magical place now.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The winter air was crisp as Gilbert walked down the road towards Green Gables the morning of Anne’s 16th birthday. He knew this was a birthday she was extremely excited about, and Gilbert couldn’t help but wonder if it meant something that she was willing to spend part of her special day with him. Who wanted to work on a school project on their birthday? Especially when it wasn’t due for a fortnight?</p><p>Gilbert smiled to himself, shaking his head. <em>Anne.</em> That’s who would. Her dedication to being the best was admirable. And it was to his benefit— this way he could give her the birthday gift he’d purchased for her. His anticipation caused him to reflect back on the gift’s procurement while he walked down the path amongst the frosted trees of Avonlea. </p><p>On a day in Charlottetown a few weeks prior he’d stopped in the book shop to browse what kinds of treasures they had to offer within their shelves. As he passed a table by the front of the store he’d stopped dead in his tracks. </p><p>There on the table laid a small blue pocket thesaurus, identical to the dictionary he’d gifted to her his first Christmas back from Trinidad; it must have been made by the same publisher. It was the perfect gift— like a gift from destiny herself— it would remind Anne of the first time he’d given her a present, it would be useful and it would give him an excuse to see her even though her birthday fell on a weekend this year. </p><p>Gilbert had purchased her present before his awkward conversation with Anne about the Take Notice board earlier in the week. They had been spending more time together and he’d grown to realize that he truly enjoyed her company and making her happy. When she was telling him about the rules of posting he thought there had been something between them, that she was insinuating he should post about her. Then she’d managed to pull the rug out from under him with a single word: Ruby. </p><p>Even after that hard slap of reality he still wanted to give her the gift. He’d been dealing with Anne Shirley - Cuthbert’s unfortunate surprises for years at this point. Even now, he would not be discouraged. When her mouth said words that pushed him away, they were so often paired with her lingering looks that told him a different truth. He wouldn’t accept his fate so easily. </p><p>As he neared her home he reached in his book bag and pulled out the small package to admire its wrapping one last time. He’d painstakingly done so as soon as he got home, terrified that Bash would find it before he had the chance to give it to Anne and tease him once again. He was happy today was the day he’d be able to give it to her and no longer have to worry. </p><p>Gilbert cleared the tree line and was approaching the main gate to Green Gables as he heard screaming. </p><p>“Anne! Anne!” </p><p>Gilbert’s head snapped towards the sound of….Diana? Why was Diana yelling? She certainly looked like she was in trouble. He quickened his pace to see what was wrong, but Jerry almost immediately ran out from behind the barn, broom in hand, to see what was wrong. </p><p>While his curiosity was certainly piqued, he knew that she’d be fine with Jerry, so he didn’t feel the need to run over himself. Instead, he watched an incredibly bizarre and puzzling scene unfold before his eyes.</p><p>Jerry began calling after Diana. “What’s wrong? What is it?” </p><p>“This doesn’t concern you!” Gilbert quirked an eyebrow at her response. <em>Huh?</em></p><p>“What happened? Are you alright?” </p><p>“Leave me alone!” Diana kept trying to shoo him away.</p><p>“Did something bad happen?” Jerry was becoming increasingly concerned while Diana just groaned. That in and of itself was very unlike her. She was always the perfect picture of propriety. <em>What was going on?</em></p><p>Diana grabbed Jerry’s hand and dragged him behind the chicken coop. Gilbert had become frozen in place, watching everything from just outside the gate of the farm. </p><p>They stayed behind the coop for a short time, then both came running out towards the kitchen door of Green Gables. </p><p>“Help! Help! Diana needs Anne!”</p><p>“Anne! Come quick!” Diana exclaimed as Anne came flying out of the house. </p><p>“Her parents are dead!” Jerry yelled.  <em>WHAT?!</em></p><p>
  <em>
    <em>At this point their voices became too quiet to hear from across the yard, but as Diana explained something frantically to Anne he noticed Jerry winking theatrically to Matthew and Marilla who had also come outside. Something very odd was happening… </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>After a moment Anne ran off with Diana into the woods past the barn and whatever plans they’d had to meet up were obviously now cancelled. Gilbert thought he’d at least go find out what had happened. He opened the gate and walked towards the trio who were animatedly speaking as they looked in the direction the girls had run off in. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Oh, hello, Gilbert! What brings you here?” Matthew asked warmly.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“I was supposed to work on a school project with Anne, but I just saw her run off with Diana, so I guess we’ll be rescheduling that.” Gilbert trailed off, dejection coloring his words. “What happened?”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Diana planned a secret surprise party for Anne!” Jerry explained, excitement illuminating his face. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Oh. So why was she yelling for help? And why did you say that her parents were dead?!”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Whoops. I got a little carried away. We were trying to explain that there was an emergency at Diana’s house so Anne would need to leave right away. I sort of forgot that dead parents are probably not the best ruse when speaking to Anne...or anyone, really.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“You think? Gosh, Jerry.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Diana told her that wasn’t true and instead it was Minnie May who was sick again and they needed her help. I’m not sure what they have planned over there, but I think Anne will really enjoy it.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“I hope so. She deserves a great birthday,” he said, smiling in the soft way that only Anne caused. “Will you let her know I stopped by when she gets home and tell her I say Happy Birthday?”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Of course, Gilbert. I’m sure she’ll be sad she missed you,” Marilla said kindly, trying to make him feel better. He did a terrible job hiding his disappointment, yet she would never tell him so. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Thanks, Marilla. Well, I’ll be off, then. Have a nice day everyone,” Gilbert said and bid them farewell with a tip of his hat before turning to head back in the direction he came. His birthday gift for Anne would have to wait for another day.</em>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Plague of Frosts and Thaws</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Anne reflects on the past weeks and shares her heart with Diana.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Winter in Avonlea eased into spring but the blossoms’ arrival was bittersweet at best. Anne sat in her room at Green Gables long after spring had sprung and looked out the window, lost in thought. She opened the window and breathed in the fresh air, a wistful look on her face. The snow had melted weeks ago but Anne’s heart was trapped in what seemed to be an endless cycle of freezing and thawing. Why was it that even after coming to Green Gables life still gave and took so much at the same time? </p>
<p>Deciding that a walk outside would be good for her, she left a note for Marilla and Matthew and set off to wander amongst the beauty of spring, enjoying the countryside that she held so dear in her heart. As she walked along getting lost in the mess of trees she couldn’t help but reflect on the frosts and thaws that seemed to plague her so endlessly. </p>
<p>*******</p>
<p>
  <strong>Thaw</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “For she’s a jolly good fellow, that nobody can deny.” “And nobody’d better try.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I figure you’ll collect more and more charms for all of the Annes that you’ll become as you grow. But this hat here, this represents the original Anne that I met at the train station that day. That blessed day when fate brought us together and we became a family.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“And I feel extra inspired now to begin the search for my true origin story. I want to learn about my family. I can travel by train with Gilbert. He goes to Charlottetown every Saturday for his medical mentorship.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Surprise!!!” “I hope you were worried sick about me!” “Happy Birthday!” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Frost</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “And don’t talk to any strangers.” — “Of course!”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“And don’t accept any rides.” — “Of course.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“And stay close to Gilbert at all times.” — “Of course….”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Gilbert? You’ll not let her out of your sight till you reach Miss Josephine’s?” “Thank you for agreeing to chaperone.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I go every Saturday, it’s no trouble...I’ll do my best to keep her out of a ditch.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“If it’s any consolation, I don’t mind being your escort.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Well I mind. I can fend for myself. Do you even know what my quest is? I’m on a deeply meaningful personal journey and I certainly don’t need you.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Yes. I’ve taken notice of that.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Thaw</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I’ve missed you— “ “I’ve missed you so much!”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Aunt Jo! Rollings!”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Cole has apprised me of your quest. A noble one. An inevitable one. An emotional one. But no matter what you learn, good, bad, or indifferent, know that you are so much just as you are right now.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Frost</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I’ll thank you to help me with my pair. Their mother died and I can’t keep them.” “When they’re older do you want them back or should I tell them you’re dead?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“She was an orphan here for a long time. Her name is Anne Shirley? We’re looking for information on her family.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Might you have documentation of me?” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“We may have at one time. A few years ago the rats were so bad they cleaned us out. If your folks dumped you off here we have nothing that says anything about it.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Walter and Bertha Shirley. They didn’t dump me off, they died of fever.” “If you say so.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I don’t think I can be a doctor...Mary needed me to be strong. I just made it worse. I couldn’t find the words and I made it worse.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Thaw</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Would she have been consoled by some dispassionate delivery? I hope you never have to do something like that again, but I don’t think you’ll be able to avoid it. People will come to you, Gilbert. And they will bring their children, and everyone they hold dear to see a doctor who cares just as much as they do. You will be a wonderful doctor. Caring deeply will always be the right thing.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>That embrace. The way his actions spoke louder than any words either of us could’ve said. The way that when his heart was breaking he held me like I was the only thing holding him together. The way he looked at me like maybe he could make it through this if he had me beside him. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I believed my parents loved me. Delphine won’t have that experience. She’ll have Bash, and us. She will know for certain that she is loved. Tell her. Write her a letter. Fill it with all that is in your heart. Share your life, tell her everything about you. That would be the most incredible gift.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“When peace like a river attendeth my way, when sorrows like sea billows roll. Whatever my lot, Thou has taught me to know, it is well, it is well with my soul.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Frost</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“The Lord is my Shepherd, I shall not want. He maketh me to lie down in green pastures. He leadeth me beside the still waters. He restoreth my soul. He leadeth me in the path of righteousness for His name’s sake. Yea, though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil, for Thou art with me. Thy rod and thy staff they comfort me. Surely goodness and mercy shall follow me all the days of my life and I will live in the house of the Lord forever.” </em>
</p>
<p>*******</p>
<p>As the world outside stayed warm, the sun shining bright, Anne felt nothing but ice. Losing Mary was a cruel twist of fate, but seeing the land she loved bedecked in flowers and hearing the birds singing in a sign of new life, while Mary would never be able to enjoy them, seemed the exact opposite of poetic justice. Yet, she knew that she needed to heal and grow. To move on and keep living her life the way Mary would’ve wanted her to. </p>
<p>With this in mind, Anne decided that a visit to see her dearest Diana was in order. It had been a while since she visited and what better way was there to lift one’s spirits than to visit a beloved friend? Diana always knew what to say to make her feel better when she was too stuck in her own mind. </p>
<p>Anne arrived at the Barry residence and knocked on the door before being greeted by their maid.</p>
<p>“Hello, is Diana home? I was hoping to speak with her.”</p>
<p>“Yes of course, Anne. Come in, please. Take a seat and I’ll fetch Diana from her room.”</p>
<p>“Oh, no need. I’ll just go up if that’s alright,” Anne offered.</p>
<p>“Ah, yes...That should be fine,” the woman hypothesized. “Very well.”</p>
<p>Anne climbed the grand staircase of the home and walked down the hallway to Diana’s room, entering it wordlessly and flopping on the bed. “Diana, I am overcome with melancholy. Please tell me something to take my mind off of how sorrowful the world is.”</p>
<p>“Well hello to you too, Anne.” Diana laughed as she looked at her friend splayed on the bed, completely unconcerned with her current appearance. </p>
<p>“Dianaaaa. Please don’t tease me. I simply do not have it within me to bear your jokes today. What kind of scandalous or shocking discoveries have you made lately? I know you always have more gossip than I do because of your family’s connections.”</p>
<p>As Anne stared at the ceiling she missed Diana contemplating whether or not she should reveal her biggest scandal. After a moment of deliberation she decided that secrets between friends should not exist and it would be truly wrong to deny her best friend something that would so perfectly take her mind off of her sorrows. Anne deserved a break. </p>
<p>Diana stood up and closed her door before sitting down on the bed. “Okay, Anne. I have something that will certainly take your mind off of your current circumstances. Are you ready?” </p>
<p>Anne sat up and whirled towards Diana, looking expectantly towards her friend. </p>
<p>“Firstly, I need you to promise to not react poorly and to allow me to tell my story without any of your famous dramatics, okay? You may ask questions, but if you scream or shout you can nearly guarantee I will never tell you anything of importance ever again. Do I have your word?” Diana asked, pinky outstretched to confirm their agreement. </p>
<p>“Yes, my dearest Diana.” Anne replied, completing their pinky swear. “Now what is it that you have to tell me?”</p>
<p>Diana took a deep breath and looked at Anne. Her eyes gave away her worry, yet the desperation within them begged her to tell someone. “IthinkIhavefeelingsforJerry.”</p>
<p>“<em>WHAT?!</em>” </p>
<p>“Anne! You promised you wouldn’t scream!”</p>
<p>“But I said that before I knew you were going to say <em>that</em>! <em>Jerry?!</em> Diana what on earth could you possibly be thinking?!”</p>
<p>Deflating, Diana looked at her hands in her lap and began picking at her nails. “Nevermind. It was foolish to even think that. It would never work and he’s like your brother and my parents would never approve. Just ignore what I said. Pretend it didn’t happen.”</p>
<p>Unlike before, this time Diana had Anne’s full attention and Anne was able to perceive the drastic shift in her friend’s demeanor. Diana didn’t usually look nervous, and she rarely said things that made her pick at her nails like that. Her mother would have her head. This must be more serious than she realized. </p>
<p>Reaching over, Anne grabbed Diana’s hands and smiled encouragingly at her. “Diana, I’m sorry I reacted poorly. You just surprised me because I have never once considered Jerry in that way. What changed for you?”</p>
<p>“Well, I guess the first thing is just <em>him</em>, you know? I’m sure even you can admit that he’s become quite handsome over the last year. I never gave him any consideration because he was just your farm hand, but my goodness, he’s so tall! And I swear his smile has become more charming…” Diana trailed off, sighing with a smile on her lips.</p>
<p>“Diana Barry! Don’t you know it’s dreadfully wicked to swear?” Anne teased, a knowing look on her face. </p>
<p>“Oh hush you,” Diana snapped. “He <em>is</em> charming. You’ve seen him call me beautiful to my face so many times when I was with you at Green Gables. I thought he was just joking, but Anne, you would not believe the way he looked at me on your birthday. It took my breath away.”</p>
<p>“Whatever do you mean? Jerry taking someone’s breath away? I’m going to need more details to believe it because this is simply not making sense to me.”</p>
<p>“Okay, well you remember how the morning of your birthday I came running to your house to get you to come for the surprise party? Jerry and I had a moment of sorts before you came outside…”</p>
<p>“And…?”</p>
<p>“And I was yelling for you from outside the barn and Jerry heard me and he was so concerned! I was just trying to get you to come outside so I could trick you into coming here but he kept asking if I was okay and if something was wrong and why I was yelling for help. He seemed genuinely worried about me. He kept chasing me through the yard!”</p>
<p>“That doesn’t sound so surprising. Jerry is kind. He would never ignore someone when they needed help.”</p>
<p>“Yes, of course. But I haven’t even gotten to the actual story yet, Anne. He was so concerned about me that he was going to ruin the whole ruse! I grabbed his hand and ran across the yard and we hid behind the chicken coop. I was so frustrated that I mayhaveshovedhimintothesideofthecoop…” Diana mumbled, embarrassed by her very unladylike display. </p>
<p>“You what?” Anne asked, leaning forward, unable to understand Diana due to the mumbling.</p>
<p>“I shoved him into the side of the coop! I don’t know what came over me. I was just worried about him ruining the surprise for you. So I dragged him behind the chicken coop and I shoved him as hard as I could when we got around the corner. I’m not even sure how I managed it. He’s so much bigger than me now!”</p>
<p>“My my... Who knew you were capable of such violence!” Anne couldn’t help but giggle at the visual provided by Diana overpowering Jerry despite her small stature. </p>
<p>“Certainly not me! We were both a little stunned…” she revealed, shaking her head as if to clear it from its haze. </p>
<p>“After I shoved him he simply looked at me and I quickly explained that I was trying to pull a prank for your birthday. I was a little cross with him because he didn’t catch on quickly enough out in the yard, so I reached out and grabbed his hand for a moment to get his attention. As I was telling him the plan he just started getting this truly besotted look on his face the longer I chastised him. When I finally finished he just looked me in the eyes and said ‘tu es très belle’ — that I was so pretty.”</p>
<p>“Diana, he’s done that many times before. Why does this time have you so flustered? I’ve never seen you this way before.”</p>
<p>“The way he smiled at me while he said it— I’ve never had anyone look at me like that before! Unlike previous times where he just said it and moved along, he just kept smiling and his eyes were so playful! He was quite confident in his compliment. When did he become so bold?! I forgot I was supposed to be vexed with him entirely.” </p>
<p>“Well I’ll be. Jerry Baynard the Rogue is certainly a surprising character development to take into consideration, but if you say so.”</p>
<p>“Oh don’t think badly of him! He didn’t overstep. I simply wasn’t prepared to have a boy express his affection so plainly. Mother never allows me to talk to boys except the ones at school and we both know Gilbert is the only one who can hold a decent conversation. Even then, he’s not exactly one to compliment a pretty girl outright. But when Jerry told me I was beautiful I couldn’t help but wonder what else he would say if given the chance...I had to stay focused though. It was your birthday and I was on a mission, so I just brushed him off. However, I’ve been thinking about it a lot since.” </p>
<p>Diana moved from her place on the side of the bed and laid down next to Anne. </p>
<p>“You have, have you?” Anne inquired, urging Diana to continue.</p>
<p>“Yes. Because I did something else also… It was the best night of my life, Anne! Truly. I was helping our housekeeper run errands and she asked if we could go to the trappers’ homestead. I thought it sounded like a splendid adventure, so of course I agreed. Mother would never approve.”</p>
<p>“But the trappers are— “</p>
<p>“Jerry’s family! Yes! I had no idea. His dog ran out barking and I fell on the ground out of fright and turned my ankle. He and his handsome older brother ran over and helped me and I pretended my ankle was hurt much worse than it actually was so I would have to stay with them for the night.”</p>
<p>“You stayed the night at Jerry’s house and you’re just now telling me?!”</p>
<p>“No! I didn’t stay. My parents came to fetch me after dinner. Mother called it ‘unthinkable debauchery’, but it was wonderful! Their family is so warm and fun. And they are not serious. They talked about <em>entrails</em> at the dinner table! Jerry was so embarrassed! But I thought it was sublime” she sighed dreamily. </p>
<p>“After dinner his dad and brother played music and we all danced. Dancing with Jerry was so much different than other times I’ve danced with boys. It was actually fun. Usually I feel like a paper doll when I dance, fragile like I’ll be broken with one false move. This dancing was lively and they weren’t afraid to get a little rough. Of course just when I was beginning to talk with Jerry my parents burst into the house and dragged me home. I was so disappointed!”</p>
<p>“I can imagine! I cannot think of two households more different than the Barrys and the Baynards. But you enjoyed yourself?”</p>
<p>“Oh, immensely. When I was leaving Jerry reminded me that I was supposed to have hurt my ankle so I began to limp and <em>he held my hand</em>. In front of my parents...I couldn’t believe it! I liked it, though. I know my parents wouldn’t approve, but I want to see him again. Being with him is exhilarating. I never know what will happen and the way he looks at me makes me feel like I can’t catch my breath. The smile he gave me as I was leaving in the carriage made me feel like I was the queen!”</p>
<p>“Here I vowed I would be the bride of adventure, but I think you’ve stolen my title! So what are you going to do?”</p>
<p>“I’m not sure. But I know I want to see him more often,” Diana admitted, smiling wickedly. </p>
<p>“I can’t believe how much I’ve missed lately!” Anne said exasperatedly. “I feel like a terrible friend. Helping Bash and Gilbert with Dellie has taken up so much of my time I’ve failed to leave room for my best friend! I can’t believe I haven’t seen you outside of school for weeks. And I call myself your bosom friend. I wouldn’t blame you if you replaced me with Ruby. I know she has more time to spend with you,” Anne admitted, bowing her head in shame.</p>
<p>“You stop that nonsense right this minute, Anne,” Diana scolded. “Your families have experienced a tragedy. If you weren’t focusing your time on them I would be disappointed in you because that’s not who you are. You always look for ways you can help others. How is Gilbert? At school he’s reserved and he never stays long enough for us to talk to him. Have you had a chance to talk to him since everything happened?”</p>
<p>Anne sighed, rubbing her hands down her face. “No. I’ve just been running over there to help with Dellie and cook or Gilbert comes by to get her from our house. It seems like he has his hands full with Bash. I wish I could talk to him. It seemed like we were actually making progress towards being genuine friends— true kindred spirits even— before everything fell apart. I know Ruby technically has dibs on him, but I completely forgot she existed when I was explaining to him how the take notice board works until the very end! I was just looking at him and talking... his eyes are enrapturing. It’s like every time I look at him I forget what I was saying and just stand there and look at him like a buffoon!”</p>
<p>Diana chuckled, “Well if that’s what you call it, then that makes two of you. I’m just happy to hear you finally admit it! This has been happening for years, Anne. Welcome to the program.”</p>
<p>“You don’t think he...no. He couldn’t. And even if he did, it’s terrible timing….But Diana. He hugged me!”</p>
<p>“And you’re just telling me this now!?”</p>
<p>“Sorry! I forgot! It was when Gilbert found out Mary’s diagnosis and he had to tell her that she only had a little bit of time left. He came to get Dellie to bring her back to the orchard and we ended up walking back to his house together. Diana, he was so upset! I can’t imagine the pain he was feeling that day. He said he didn’t think he could be a doctor because he couldn’t tell Mary the news without becoming emotional. It broke my heart. I tried to make him feel better, so I explained to him that caring deeply is always the right thing to do. It’s one of the best parts of him. Why would he think he should deny it?”</p>
<p>“Have you ever seen a doctor behave in such a manner?”</p>
<p>“Well, no...but I often have wished they would have! Gilbert could be different! He is different. I don’t think he’s capable of not caring for those he offers help to. I could tell he was devastated, so we just kept walking quietly after that, but when we reached the house he just stopped in his tracks, staring at the house. He looked so hollow and yet at the same time ready to burst with sorrow. So I hugged him without thinking because he looked like he needed it,” Anne explained. </p>
<p>“But I was not ready for the passion with which he would reciprocate the action. I’ve never had anyone hold me so tight in my entire life. His arms were wrapped around my entire back and he was clutching at my sides like he was afraid I was going to disappear. It was heartbreaking, but I’m grateful he trusted me in that moment. We cried together— Gilbert Blythe cried in front of me. I would never believe it if I hadn’t witnessed it with my own eyes and heard his hitched breaths right next to my own ear. It was tragic, but also romantic in a way I didn’t expect tragedy could be. But it feels wrong to even think such thoughts.” </p>
<p>“Anne, it’s not wrong to feel what you feel. You and Gilbert had a real connection. A mingling of souls almost. If this was one of your novels you would be swooning over what a tragical romance it is and how the characters are the ideal pair. The fact that Gilbert trusted you in his vulnerability and pain speaks volumes of how close you’ve become. I wouldn’t doubt him so quickly. Yes, he just lost his sister and is grieving her loss, but you are important to him too. I would bet much more important than you’d expect.”</p>
<p>“Diana, what do I do? I can’t stop thinking about him. I haven’t had a chance to speak with him since the funeral except for school formalities and I’m worried about him.”</p>
<p>“Give him time. He’s one of the most resilient people I have ever met. There’s a reason you two work well together. Give him some time and I’m sure he’ll seek you out when he’s ready to talk. Just be there to listen when he is. It’ll be fine, Anne. I promise.”</p>
<p>Anne looked at Diana nervously. “Are you sure?”</p>
<p>“As sure as one can be about matters of the heart, fickle as they may be. My interactions with Jerry are new and exciting, but we don’t know much about each other. You and Gilbert know so much. You have such a shared history and your families are inextricably tied at this point. He’ll come and you’ll talk and things will get better. Just don’t rush him.”</p>
<p>“At this point I’d probably believe you regardless of if you were sure or not. Diana, I think I’m beginning to develop feelings for Gilbert.”</p>
<p>“Beginning to?” Dianna asked, a skeptical look on her face. “I think you’re well past beginning to. Keep thinking about it and get back to me,” she teased, finishing with a wink. </p>
<p>“I don’t think I’ll have a choice. There certainly isn’t much else to do lately. I just do chores and think. All. Day. Which reminds me. I’ve been gone far longer than I intended and Marilla is probably wondering where I went. She’s still convinced that I’ll be found in a ditch somewhere, so I should probably return home. I appreciate your help in making my day a little brighter.”</p>
<p>“What are friends for? I’ll see you tomorrow at school. And maybe I’ll just start visiting the farm more often, for you know, other reasons…” she said mischievously.  </p>
<p>“Oh Diana. Who are you and what have you done with the proper lady I came here to meet?! Farewell friend, I will see you tomorrow.” Anne bid her friend adieu and walked out of the room blowing a dramatic farewell kiss. </p>
<p>“Until tomorrow, my dear!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for the season 3 required angsting. We'll now be returning to our regularly scheduled fluff!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Window</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gilbert finally makes good on his mission to give Anne her birthday gift. A simple task is fraught with surprises.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em> Bang!</em> </p>
<p>“Why?!” </p>
<p>
  <em> Bang! </em>
</p>
<p>Anne stood in front of her bedroom window and began aggressively shaking and hitting it. It had been such a beautiful day earlier. Then temperature dropped and it was no longer comfortable to leave the window wide open with the breeze having turned into a strong wind. Even though she’d removed the stick that held it up, the window pane simply would not return to its closed position. </p>
<p>“Ughhh. Why does this always happen to me? I keep telling Matthew that my window is broken, but he’s too busy with Jerry out in the barn every day to even consider looking at it. Meanwhile every time I try to get some fresh air in here it sticks worse than the time before! I hate you, window! You’re a stupid, useless, sticky, ineffective, ancient piece of junk and your mother doesn’t love you!”</p>
<p>Hearing the sound of applause Anne froze. </p>
<p><em> I thought I was alone. </em> </p>
<p>She turned around in a comically slow manner, her eyes wide. When she finally faced the hall she was met with the sight of Gilbert Blythe leaning against the door frame of her bedroom. He had one foot crossed in front of the other at the ankle and was looking at her mischievously while slow clapping. </p>
<p>“Wow. I thought I had it bad...turns out you can even verbally eviscerate inanimate objects! And here I thought I was special…” Gilbert teased.</p>
<p>The realization of not just being caught in such a ridiculous act, but <em> who </em> had caught her brought a deep red flush to her cheeks and down her neck. Her mouth was gaping like a fish. All the words which had so easily flowed from her mouth not seconds before had all left her mind at the sight of her friend. Unfortunately, this had become a common occurrence — Anne forgetting her words around Gilbert. </p>
<p>“Wha— what are you doing here?” </p>
<p>Gilbert chuckled at Anne’s obvious flustered state and walked over to her.  “Do you need help with that?” he asked, pointing towards the window. </p>
<p>“Oh! Um, no I’ll be okay. You don’t have to bother…I can figure it out.” </p>
<p>“I know you <em>can</em> figure it out, but I’d love to help you, if you’d allow me to,” Gilbert offered, lightly touching her arm and giving her a look that was heavy with meaning, effectively getting past all her defenses </p>
<p>The look Gilbert was giving Anne made her feel like her blood was boiling, but in a good way. She hadn’t realized how close he’d gotten to her when he walked over and she couldn’t help but notice some new details about him because of their newfound proximity. For example, she wondered how hadn’t she noticed that the spring sun had raised up a small crop of freckles on his nose and cheeks, or that the sun made the inner ring of his irises glow golden? </p>
<p>Gilbert quirked an eyebrow after a while, breaking her out of her trance and reminding her that he had said something that required a response. </p>
<p>Anne covertly shook her head, as if to shake off the effect he had on her. </p>
<p><em> What just happened…?</em> </p>
<p>Flustered, she began to ramble. “I..I guess that would be fine. It was getting kind of cold in here since the wind picked up and Matthew and Marilla are busy today in Charlottetown. Marilla had to go to the oculist again because of her headaches so Matthew took her. I haven’t seen Jerry in a while. I honestly don’t know what he does all day. I couldn’t find him earlier, so obviously I didn’t ask him yet. I thought I could fix it myself— I’m very self sufficient— but it’s really <em>stuck</em> you know? And I can’t quite reach it at the top to get the right kind of leverage to push it. So I just started hitting it because it wouldn’t budge and then I just got mad, and well, you know the rest…” Anne ended sheepishly, looking out the window.</p>
<p>Gilbert just smiled down at her fondly. Her ramblings had evoked nothing but endearment from him lately. “Let’s see if we can’t get this fixed. I couldn’t bear the thought of you being cold if I could somehow help it.” </p>
<p>Anne’s eyes snapped up to meet his, realizing that his words could be taken in one of two ways. The faint blush that appeared beneath Gilbert’s freckles and along the tips of his ears was certainly curious. When he reached up to scratch at the back of his neck she knew he had divulged more information than he’d intended. That was his tic. </p>
<p>
  <em> He couldn’t have meant that with any romantic intentions, could he…? </em>
</p>
<p>Gilbert cleared his throat and turned towards the window, taking a look at the frame to assess the problem. “Okay, it appears that the window has just come off its track a little bit. I’m going to pull it back onto the track and then I’m going to need you to help me. Once it goes back on the track it should go back down with a little pressure. I’ll push from the top, but I need you to hold the bottom to ease it down. Got it?”</p>
<p>While Gilbert explained his plan Anne was looking out over the yard of Green Gables. She saw that Jerry was repairing the side of the chicken coop, answering at least one of her earlier questions. All seemed normal until she looked towards the barn. </p>
<p><em> What is Diana doing here?</em> </p>
<p>She watched as Diana popped her head into the barn, quickly coming back out and continuing what appeared to be a search for something. When her eyes found Jerry near the chicken coop her face lit up and she rushed over right away instead of heading towards the house. </p>
<p>
  <em> Is she here for Jerry?</em>
</p>
<p>“Anne?” </p>
<p>“Oh, yep. Got it,” she answered distractedly. </p>
<p>Anne continued to look out the window, now thoroughly consumed by the picture in front of her. Diana had approached Jerry and was talking to him. It looked like she’d said something funny because he had a goofy grin on his face. </p>
<p>Gilbert stepped in closer and placed one foot behind Anne to reach up around her body. As he began to fiddle with the window he leaned in even closer, pressing his chest against her back. Between the curiosity outside and the way she was momentarily dazed by the smell of Gilbert’s shaving soap right next to her, Anne didn’t realize that he had returned the window to its track and had begun fighting to unstick it.</p>
<p><em> Bang! </em> </p>
<p>The window slammed shut and Anne’s eyes went wide with shock— that noise certainly would have been suspicious to Jerry and Diana below. </p>
<p>“Ann—”</p>
<p>Thinking quickly, Anne whirled around and slapped her hand over Gilbert’s mouth while simultaneously grabbing him by his collar. She yanked him down, pulling him into her and causing him to reach up on either side of her head to avoid crushing her to the wall beneath the window. </p>
<p>It wasn’t until after she acted that Anne realized just what kind of a position she’d put them into. Both she and Gilbert were frozen, eyes locked as their faces were just a fraction of an inch apart. After a moment Gilbert’s eyes flicked down to her mouth before returning back up. </p>
<p>Anne snapped out of it first, and immediately pulled her hands back like she’d been burned. Gilbert took a second longer, his eyes a little unfocused, before he also returned to the present. He pulled his hands back and began to stand up.</p>
<p>Anne grabbed his arm and yanked him down again. “Gilbert no! Diana and Jerry are down there and they look like they’re having a <em>moment</em>. I will not be responsible for messing up Diana’s first chance at love!”</p>
<p>Gilbert raised his eyebrows and grinned. “Her chance at love?”</p>
<p>“Yes. I’ll explain later. Now come on, let’s try to see what’s going on down there. But we have to be sneaky!”</p>
<p>Anne and Gilbert reached up to grab the window sill and slowly peeked the tops of their heads over the edge to look out. Diana and Jerry were still next to the chicken coop, but they were standing closer than they’d been previously. Jerry was casually propped against the coop, leaning on one shoulder to be closer to Diana’s height and was smiling at her like she’d described during their talk. </p>
<p>“Gilbert! Are they holding hands?!” Anne screeched in a whisper after slapping his arm in excitement. </p>
<p>He chuckled. “Ah, yes. It would appear they are, Anne. Now why exactly are we spying on them from your room?” </p>
<p>“Diana was telling me about the way Jerry looked at her on my birthday when they came to get me and I can’t believe he’s doing it <em>again!</em> Can you believe something so romantic is happening at Green Gables? Maybe they’ll fall in love!” Anne, completely swept up in romantic daydreams sighed and set her cheek on top of her arms which were propped up on the sill. </p>
<p>Gilbert took a moment to look at Anne while she was distracted, brazen in his longing. </p>
<p>“Yeah...maybe…”</p>
<p>Sitting back down on the floor beneath the window, he tucked one leg in front of him and leaned on his opposite knee which was propped up. Clearing his throat, he reached behind him. Gently laying a hand on her shoulder, he tried to get her attention. </p>
<p>“Anne?” </p>
<p>She turned towards him and saw he had a small package in his hands and a look of slight trepidation on his face. </p>
<p>“Gilbert, what is that?” Anne asked, making herself comfortable on the floor across from him. </p>
<p>Looking down at his hands he blushed a little, knowing that not only was this present extremely belated, but would reveal his feelings more than he was sure he should. </p>
<p>“I know it’s terribly late, but I never got the opportunity to give you your birthday present in March…” he confessed, once again giving away his nervousness with a scratch to the back of his head.</p>
<p>“I came on your birthday to give it to you, but just as I was approaching the gate I saw the whole commotion of Diana and Jerry and then you were off to apparently save Minnie May. I talked to Matthew and Marilla and they explained where you went. And then, well, you know what the last weeks have been like at home...I feel terrible that it’s taken me this long to get here but I felt it was a gift best given away from school.” </p>
<p>Anne reached over and placed her hand on top of Gilbert’s. “Gilbert, it’s okay. You don’t have to explain yourself. I understand entirely. The gift is already more than enough. So….can I open it or are you going to hold onto it a little longer now that you two have become so attached?” she asked teasingly, trying to lighten the heavy mood that had settled between them.</p>
<p>“Oh, uh, of course,” he answered, clearing his throat. “Here you go.”</p>
<p>He handed over the small package about the size of his palm, covered in brown paper and wrapped with twine. He’d pressed a few flowers from Easter and tucked them under the string as a way to enhance the wrapping for its late arrival. </p>
<p>Anne took the gift from his hands and marveled at it. “Gilbert, this is beautiful. Did you decorate it yourself?” she asked, finally looking at him. </p>
<p>“Well, it’s not up to Anne Shirley-Cuthbert standards, but I did my best. I thought you might like the flowers.”</p>
<p>“I do. This is just splendid. I don’t even want to open it! It would be a shame to disturb this piece of art. You must’ve spent so much time on this. I can’t imagine why you would go through such effort just for me though...”</p>
<p>“Anne, of course I’d spend time on your present. You deserve to have others put forth as much effort to show you they care as you always do for them. Anything less wouldn’t be worthy of the recipient. Now enough stalling. Please open your gift, if not for yourself, then for me?.” Gilbert begged, using his best puppy eyes to really sell it. </p>
<p>“Alright. But I’m going to remember that you’re capable of making beautiful things, Gilbert Blythe. Don’t cross me or I might have to tell Bash about your crafting abilities.” </p>
<p>She gave him a bright smile with mischievous eyes, before looking down and pulling the flowers out from the twine. She set them on the window sill above her and then untied the twine wrapped around the package. </p>
<p>Gilbert anxiously watched as she peeled back the paper to reveal the small thesaurus. Her face lit up when she realized what exactly she was holding in her hands. After thoroughly inspecting the vibrant blue cover she opened it to reveal the inscription he’d written on the inside, not unlike the small dictionary she’d received from him what seemed like a lifetime ago. </p>
<p><em> <strong> To make your writing as stunning and vibrant as you are. Love, Gilbert </strong></em> </p>
<p>Her fingers traced over his writing, as she tried to comprehend what exactly the inscription was saying. This was undeniable proof. All the times she’d wondered if he there was something more between them— the lingering looks, the phrases laden with potential double meanings, how he was always there to support her, they all made sense now. This was a <em>declaration</em>. </p>
<p>“<em>Gilbert</em>,” she whispered his name almost like a prayer, then looked up and smiled brightly at him, noticing he was biting his lip in anticipation of her reaction. “It’s perfect! I love it!”</p>
<p>Anne was so caught up in the excitement of receiving such a gift she did not think twice about acting on her impulses. She flung herself at Gilbert and kissed him on the cheek as she snaked her arms tightly around his neck. He nearly was knocked over by her momentum and automatically returned her embrace, chuckling as he tried to keep them upright. </p>
<p>After a moment he reluctantly released Anne and looked at her, both of them blushing furiously over what just occurred. “So you like it?” he asked quietly. </p>
<p>“Like it? It’s perfect! Gilbert, where did you find it?”</p>
<p>“I found it in the book shop in Charlottetown. When I saw it on the shelf I knew I had to buy it for you. It would be a shame to deny you such a tool for your future epistles.” He looked down, then took a deep breath to steel himself once again. </p>
<p>“Maybe you’ll write something for me someday as a thank you?” he ventured, his eyebrows lifted hopefully. </p>
<p>Anne smiled shyly at him. “I suppose I could do that. Thank you, Gil. Truly. This is an incredible gift. You’re too kind to me.”</p>
<p>Gilbert gave Anne a heavy look and leaned towards her. She looked back at him warily but couldn’t help the way she was drawn to him, just like every other time she was the subject of his attention. He reached up and cupped her cheek, so close he could nearly touch her nose with his own. </p>
<p>“Impossible.” Desperate to not break the spell spun between them he slowly drew even closer.  “Happy Belated Birthday, Anne,” he whispered before leaving a soft kiss on her lips.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed this dose of Shirbert fluff :) </p>
<p>Just a heads up, I probably won't be able to update for a while. I'm in my last two weeks of my job and also have to pack up my apartment before June. But once summer is officially here you can count on more from me! </p>
<p>Hope you're all taking care of yourselves. As always, don't be afraid to use the comments section! ♥️</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for stopping by! </p><p>Catch me on twitter @happy_go_fluffy too!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>